


奉旨成婚

by Kylin_estallena



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylin_estallena/pseuds/Kylin_estallena
Summary: 綺麗×Kylin和起立太太的联文希望大家喜欢





	奉旨成婚

1.

 

“听说没有，侯府家的大公子前几日在元宵节猜灯谜输给了尚书家的小少爷？”

“那大公子名字里可有个异字？”

“你当天底下有几个侯府又有几个大公子？”

“嘿，你们怎么不说说那尚书府的小少爷，传闻年未及冠便学富五车，要我说，王大公子输给蔡小少爷也是意料中事。”

“你们都讨论错重点啦！重点是大公子失了面子，侯爷最疼大公子，听说这会儿已经亲临尚书府了！”

“我看啊，是这蔡小少爷不懂变通，平时便端得一副高高在上的模样，这会儿得罪了不该得罪的人，就是他活该！”

“我也看不惯他那副清高的模样，走，咱们瞧瞧热闹去！”

 

与此同时，尚书府。

王侯爷坐在主座，低头品茶，闲适的样子仿佛是在他家的后花园而不是尚书府。

王子异坐在侯爷身旁的侧座，翘着二郎腿，笑容玩世不恭:“考虑得如何？”他勾了勾唇角，目光瞥向一地的聘礼，“绝对的诚意。”

蔡尚书诚恳道:“非大公子诚意不足，只是答应过家中孩子，婚姻大事全凭自己心意，为人父母，自是不愿食言。”

侯爷这时放下了杯盏，转向自己的大儿子:“人家都这么说了，你怎么想？”

王子异手指轻轻敲打着椅子扶手，慢腾腾开口:“非儿子愿意强人所难，只是元宵一见蔡小少爷英姿，一见钟情，内心久久不能平静，思来想去惊觉此生非他不可。”

侯爷听罢点点头，又转向蔡尚书:“尚书大人可见我儿一片痴心？”

蔡尚书额前蒙上一层冷汗:“大公子痴心令人动容，这……小坤，你怎么想。”

众人的视线一齐落在了身为主角却一脸事不关己的蔡徐坤身上。

蔡徐坤今日刚从书塾回来，身上还穿着蓝白相间的学服，衬得他更加清冷玉立，让人眼前一亮。

蔡徐坤连一个眼神都没有分给王子异，他行至堂中，对着侯爷作了一揖，然后挺直了背:“回侯爷，蔡徐坤不愿。”

侯爷大概早料到会被拒绝，不急不缓站起来:“你非得听到本人拒绝，好了，还坐在这里干什么？”

王子异保持坐姿，赤裸裸盯着直视前方的蔡徐坤，眼里是毫不掩饰的占有:“父亲急什么，圣旨这不还没有到吗？”

“什么圣旨？”两道声音同时响起。

王子异并不回答，他站起来走近蔡徐坤，直到蔡徐坤的视线不得不落在他的脸上。

王子异垂眼看蔡徐坤长长的睫毛一颤一颤，心痒难耐，但好歹克制住了舔一舔的冲动，他抬起蔡徐坤的下巴，直视对方清冷的眼神:“宝贝儿，我想要的东西还从来没有得不到的。”

马蹄声近，一声尖锐的叫声:“圣旨到——”

 

奉天承运，皇帝诏曰：兹闻尚书蔡成良之子蔡徐坤温良敦厚、品貌出众，朕躬闻之甚悦。今侯府小侯爷年过十八，适婚娶之时，当择贤子与配。一切礼仪，交由礼部与钦天监监正共同操办，择良辰完婚。  
布告中外，咸使闻之，钦此。

蔡徐坤跪着听完圣旨，一直到重新站起来，他接过圣旨谢了隆恩，转身看到笑吟吟的王子异，他无声地张了张嘴，王子异笑得更欢了。

“卑鄙又如何？”王子异压低声音，“我只看重结果。”

“我的小王妃。”

 

 

2.

 

圣旨一出昭告天下，惊呆了街里乡亲甲乙丙丁。

“大公子怎么会看上他！”

“竟然不是为难还是提亲？”

“我的王大公子啊！”

“我的蔡小少爷啊！”

“md瓜子白准备了！”

 

王子异最近除了练武读书，还增加了几项别的兴趣，比如说偷看未来小王妃在书塾念书，偷看未来小王妃在府中书房练字，偷看未来小王妃在房内沐浴更衣……

蔡徐坤额间青筋跳了两跳，手中换洗衣裳“啪”地甩到窗户上的那个洞:“王子异！”

窗外没有回答，蔡徐坤一把拉开窗户，就见王子异倒挂在窗前，吓了他一跳。

“你！”蔡徐坤读书那么多年，最常念的一个词就是“心平气和”，可是遇到王子异怎么都心平气和不起来。

王子异趁机跃进房内，大摇大摆地参观起来。

“没人允许你进来！”蔡徐坤恼怒，“侯府就是这样赖皮的家教吗！”

王子异就着柔软的被褥一滚，找了个舒服的姿势:“欸你别说，还真是。”

蔡徐坤:……

见这无赖开始宽衣解带一副准备就寝的模样，蔡徐坤一时心急，上前去拉他。  
可一介书生与一介习武之人。

就这么一拉一扯，两人都衣衫不整地滚在床上了，胳膊压着胳膊，大腿压着大腿，就连那私密的部位，也紧紧贴着。

蔡徐坤动了动，脸刷的红了，他把头转向一边，紧紧闭上眼睛:“你无耻！”

王子异丝毫不介意，甚至趁着人闭眼真的低头舔了舔蔡徐坤的睫毛，蔡徐坤浑身一颤，仿佛不敢置信自己刚刚被干了什么！

“你，你是狗吗！”蔡徐坤睁大眼睛，睫毛湿漉漉晶莹得好看。

王子异见他垂着眼睛，虽然嘴上不饶人，但确实惹人怜爱，竟叫人由心生出一股施暴欲来，他压着蔡徐坤低低在他耳边呢喃：“我的小王妃，我的小王妃...”

他一呼一吸间的热气都扑在了蔡徐坤的耳廓上，蔡徐坤又羞又气，软着手臂去推王子异，语气上带了连他自己都没察觉的嗔意：“你……起来，别闹了！”

王子异瞧着有趣，平日能言善辩的尚书之子，这会儿舌头像是打了结。

蔡徐坤刚洗了澡，身上还散发着些许湿气，初夏的天气已经有些趋于炎热的兆头，他图省事，身上只罩了件单薄的外衫，纤长的天鹅颈裸露在外。

王子异舔了舔他羞红的小耳朵，耳垂也含进嘴里挑逗，蔡徐坤整个人像是烧红了的虾子，但耳朵上竟隐隐约约传来些快感，他条件反射的想要夹紧腿，但王子异健壮的大腿卡在他腿中间，让他没法将这个动作完成。

“小王妃这就硬了？”王子异的大手随后握上了那里，“还挺精神的嘛。”王子异评价道，蔡徐坤死死闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇不说话。

王子异没再逗他，而是直接把他的亵裤拽了下来，露出了挺立着的粉嫩阴茎，蔡徐坤只感觉下体一凉，接着又被纳入了一个温暖潮湿的地方，他微微睁了睁眼，抬起了身子，就看见王子异把他的……含进了……嘴里……

“你！你无耻！”蔡徐坤的脸涨得更红了。王子异眨眨眼睛，用舌头尖舔了下敏感的龟头。“唔……”蔡徐坤重新软倒在床上。

他很快就被王子异高超的口活儿伺候射了。王子异舔了舔嘴角，把他射出来的东西吞了下去，“好浓，”他评价道。

蔡徐坤的衣服已经散开露出了大片胸膛，小小的粉嫩的茱萸也挺立着，蔡徐坤把手臂遮在脸上。

他本身就是性情寡淡之人，也极少纾解自己的欲望，自渎就更少了，这下被王子异用嘴吸射了让他觉得受到侮辱，更多的是害羞，他不知道以后该怎么面对王子异才好。

“坤坤，看着我，别遮着脸，我想看着你。”王子异的话语颇具诱惑性，蔡徐坤也难得听话，把胳膊放了下来，早从刚刚开始王子异的阴茎也一样挺立了，看着小王妃衣冠不整的样子，如瀑的黑发散了一床，他的手握上了自己的的阳物。

蔡徐坤悄悄眯着眼睛，就看到王子异在撸动那根粗长坚硬火热的性器，明明根本都没挨到他，他却仿佛被烫了一下似的，缩了一下身子。  
王子异仿佛察觉到了他在偷看，又撸动了两下之后停下来。“做什么偷看？以后都是你的！”蔡徐坤连声否认，啐道，“谁要看你那根脏东西？”

王子异的眼神一下子变得危险起来：“脏？”

蔡徐坤似乎忘了自己在怎样的危险处境。说完了就想拉起被子把自己藏起来，王子异哪会让他得逞，擎着他的细腰让他趴跪着，接着他声音沙哑地命令道，“屁股撅起来，腿夹紧。”

这样的王子异让蔡徐坤没法抗拒，他着了魔一般，真的抬起了屁股夹紧了腿。王子异看着他的动作，满意地将阳物插进了他的腿缝中间，一边抽插一边掰了蔡徐坤的臀瓣看那朵隐秘的小花。

等他释放了，白色的浊液挂在蔡徐坤腿间，他想叫蔡徐坤起来洗一洗，蔡徐坤也不理他，翻了个身子把自己裹进被子里。

这下玩脱了，王子异想。

蔡徐坤原本只是不知道怎么面对王子异，结果一个翻身竟直接睡了过去。

半梦半醒中好像有人拿着温热的毛巾替他擦拭了身体，但他实在太困，便也没掀开眼皮去瞧。

 

 

3.

 

第二日早晨蔡徐坤醒来时，身边已经没有了王子异的身影，身旁的位置没有温度，昨天发生的事仿佛只是一场梦——如果没有王子异留在枕边的玉佩的话

上好的成色，侯家嫡子才能拥有的刻纹，分量重极。

蔡徐坤握着玉佩站在窗前，不知道在想什么。

“少爷今日起晚了，可还去书塾？”门外传来书童的询问声。

蔡徐坤反手将玉佩收入袖中，对外喊了一句：“去，帮我更衣。”

 

能与蔡徐坤一起读书的，自然不会是普通人家的孩子，朱宰相家的小公子朱一成平日里与蔡徐坤最不对盘，事事都要争个高低，考功课要比，上课答题要比，连写字用的毛笔，也要比一比。得亏了上学统一了服饰，不然这高低说不定还要争到衣服上去。

蔡徐坤觉得幼稚，不予理会，朱一成却一条路走到直，一个人争得起劲。

今日倒有些不同，蔡徐坤一进书塾并没有听到朱一成聒噪的声音，抬了抬眼，只见朱一成一脸苍白，见他来了便转而直勾勾地盯着他。

蔡徐坤暗道这人又发什么疯，却见朱一成站起来直直朝他走来：“蔡徐坤，跟我出去。”

他不等蔡徐坤回答便走了出去，蔡徐坤想了想跟了出去。

“什么shi...”

“你真的要嫁给他？”到了没人的地方朱一成终于失态地放大声音。

蔡徐坤冷静地与他保持距离，皱着眉简单回答了这个问题：“皇上赐婚。”

“所以你是不愿意的对不对？”朱一成高兴起来，“你根本就不喜欢他对不对？”

蔡徐坤不是很理解朱一成的想法，他还想说什么，却被身后的人打断了。

“不对。”王子异手一伸将蔡徐坤拉进自己怀里，“小坤喜欢我可喜欢得紧。”

“你骗人！”朱一成怒道，“蔡徐坤才不会喜欢上你这种人。”

“我哪种人？”王子异并不生气，露出笑意，“不会喜欢我，难道会...喜欢你？”

“我...”朱一成猛地止了声，“堂堂侯爷之子，却做出强迫他人之事。”

他咬咬牙：“令人不齿！”

“嗯。”王子异以此为荣，“所以呢？”

“你！”朱一成低估了王子异厚脸皮的程度。

“看到喜欢的东西，默默看着，是永远得不到的。”王子异放开蔡徐坤走到朱一成身侧，轻声在他耳边道，“所以你看，你喜欢了那么久，最后只能在我床上了。”

朱一成勃然大怒，一拳正欲挥起，忽然想到对方的身份。

王子异仿佛看透了他的想法，笑了：“如果我是你，我会挥出这一拳。”

蔡徐坤再也没开口说一句，转身走了，王子异忙跟了上去，只留下惨笑着惨笑着，最后流出眼泪的朱一成。

 

“坤坤走那么急？”王子异一把拉住衣袖甩得飞起的蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤一把甩开他，冷笑：“不过一件大公子喜欢的东西，何苦劳烦公子亲自追来。”

王子异顺势将蔡徐坤搂进怀里紧紧抱住：“因为这个生气？”

蔡徐坤不答，王子异笑的更开心了：“我才要生气，小王妃还没嫁进门，身边觊觎的人倒出现不少。”

“那个朱一成喜欢你，你知不知道？”

……

“那你呢，你也喜欢他？”

蔡徐坤冷着脸没理。

王子异又笑哈哈凑过去：“那我呢，小王妃喜不喜欢我？”

“不喜欢！”这次倒回答的快。

“不喜欢也没有办法，收了我们侯府祖传的玉佩，就只能做我侯府的人。”

“是你放在我枕边我来不及拒绝...”

“坤坤啊...”王子异将头埋在蔡徐坤胸前，“一日夫妻百日恩...”

蔡徐坤推不开大块头，气的一巴掌打在王子异头上：“谁跟你一日夫妻？”

“昨晚...”

“好了。”蔡徐坤这才反应过来，先一步捂住了王子异的嘴巴，“我喝了点酒，是个意外。”

王子异闷笑一声，声音从下传来：“那人家要求，被负责。”

真是够了。蔡徐坤忍着再打一巴掌的欲望，恶狠狠地将视线移了开去。

 

 

4.

 

相处的时间久了，王子异偷来蔡徐坤房间的次数自然也直线增加。

倒也不是非为了干那档子事，有时候仅仅是路过，坐在窗边瞧上一会儿，等蔡徐坤写完字帖转头去看，窗户大开，人却已经不见了。

再偶尔，深更半夜敲了敲窗门，蔡徐坤忍着冷下床去开，窗外并不见人，只有一幅卷起的画轴，打开了正是元旦那日蔡徐坤看灯谜的样子。

书童正巧来换烛灯，笑着说：“这大公子真是有趣，大半夜送一幅画儿来。”

蔡徐坤却仔细打量着画，末了将画轴高高举起仿佛要丢了，半晌恨恨扔给书童：“卷起来，放到最角落去。”

画中蔡徐坤手中的纸上有字，正是元旦那日压轴的灯谜，两人都没猜出来，此时却被写了答案——分明是告诉他，猜灯谜那日是让着他的

 

次数多了蔡徐坤倒也习惯，某日王子异没来，一整日没有任何音讯，夜里蔡徐坤在桌边写字，一直写到深夜，书童来劝他：“少爷别等了，大公子今日应是不会来了。”

蔡徐坤手中笔一顿：“谁说我在等人？”

书童无奈：“一炷香的功夫，您翻来覆去抄的都是这一句诗，都该抄了几十来遍了。”

蔡徐坤将笔搁下，坐在桌前发呆，过了许久，书童才听到他低低的声音：“你说，是不是真的，得不到的才是最好的。”

 

这夜蔡徐坤睡得并不好，一会儿梦见初见时的惊鸿一瞥，一会儿梦见脸红心跳的那一夜，一会儿是王子异搂着他厚着脸皮要亲上来，一会儿是王子异似笑非笑眼里满是疏离。

第二日清晨被书童唤醒：“少爷少爷！大公子送东西来了！”

窗户大开，一封书信。

展开：昨日打猎忽然想起你体质畏寒，又听闻狐狸是最专情的动物，你蹭蹭说不定能沾点福气，给我们一个姻缘圆满。

桌上是一件狐裘大衣，新做的，毛色好看的不行。

蔡徐坤将信看了两遍久，轻轻摸了摸狐狸的毛。

“迷信。”蔡徐坤低低骂了一句。

书童仿佛看到他笑了。

 

5.

转眼便是两人的大婚之日，因为二人皆是男子，蔡徐坤当然不可能着霞帔戴凤冠，只是衣服上要比王子异那身多了些金色的刺绣。

他坐在装饰着大红色的榻上，看着红木床围子的雕花出神，他这就算是“嫁给”王子异了。皇上指婚，但是他也心甘情愿，不是吗？

蔡徐坤心里清楚，王子异在外面接待客人，没有让自己也一起，并非把自己做女子看，而是知道自己应付不来这样的场合又深知自己不胜酒力，怕他下不来台。

他想到这里低低地发出些笑声，平常看他玩世不恭，但反倒相对自己更有些城府。

蔡徐坤感觉似乎在房里等了很久，王子异才被人扶着跌跌撞撞地进门来，王子异被扶进来便神色恢复了些清明。

他走到蔡徐坤面前捧了蔡徐坤的脸，因不是女子，便省了揭盖头一项。蔡徐坤粉白的小脸在温暖的蜡烛带来的光亮的映衬下线条显得格外柔软美丽，他本就出众的外貌在满眼红色的映衬下显得更加娇艳。

侍女端上来两杯酒，王子异端起来递给蔡徐坤，眼里带了些笑意，“喝了这杯合卺酒，坤坤可就跑不了了，一辈子都是我的了。”蔡徐坤拿起来便一饮而尽。王子异看他如此爽快，挥了挥袖子叫侍女退下，也饮了酒。

“坤坤可知，新婚夫妇头一晚，要做什么？”“……”王子异存着调戏他的心，也没指望他会回答，“那档子事。”但他分明听到了蔡徐坤声音小小的别别扭扭地说。

他坐到榻上，把蔡徐坤揽进怀里：“那我的小王妃做好准备了吗？”他怕蔡徐坤紧张，早命人在室内点了些催情香。

蔡徐坤此刻小脸通红，不知是酒的作用还是催情香的作用，刚刚被王子异拥进怀里时，他还有些僵硬，这下已经完全软倒在王子异怀里了。

王子异软玉温香在怀，当下已经把衣服前襟顶了起来，他吞了吞口水，轻声问蔡徐坤，  
“可以吗？小坤。”蔡徐坤在他怀里舒服的紧，王子异没得到否定的答案，就知道蔡徐坤已经默认了。

他把蔡徐坤抱起来放在自己腿上，便去解蔡徐坤的衣服，“你知道我等这一天，多久了吗？”蔡徐坤配合地抬起胳膊，任他把衣服脱掉。

王子异这才看到蔡徐坤身上穿了一件艳红艳红的肚兜，上面像平常人家女儿的肚兜一样，上面绣了一对戏水的鸳鸯。

蔡徐坤的皮肤本就白，火红的肚兜衬得他更是惹人怜爱，肚兜系在腰上衬出了他女子一般的细腰，上面刚好露出了锁骨窝，把他身材突显的倒比一般女子更有一番韵味。

王子异心里的火烧的比身下还要旺，他火急火燎扯掉了蔡徐坤下身的亵裤，双手撑在蔡徐坤头两侧，“怎么穿成这样？”

蔡徐坤的眼睛里写满了意乱情迷，听到王子异的问句他下意识回答道：“喜娘送过来的，我就一并穿上了。”答完了还有些疑惑，“你不喜欢吗？”

不过他没有等到回答。王子异把他扔在了同样火红的被褥上，分开了他的双腿，仔仔细细地看他的下体。粉粉嫩的阴茎翘起来了，臀瓣又肉又软，王子异上手揉捏了两把，又去扒拉那条藏在缝里的小花。

催情香已经发挥了些作用，小穴一张一合的，蔡徐坤两条白生生的长腿无力地岔开，任王子异摆弄。

王子异碰了碰那上精致的褶皱，便挖了一大坨香膏去开拓那个紧窄的地方。他细致小心的把香膏在穴口涂了些，便伸了一只手指向里面探去，摸索着肠壁。蔡徐坤可能有些不适，小小地扭动着腰肢，他胸口的小豆豆挺立了起来，蹭着肚兜上柔软的布料。

“不要……不要了……王子异……”蔡徐坤带着哭腔被按到了肠壁内里那颗小小的凸起上，“你也，呜……摸摸这里……”他试着向上挺起胸口。

王子异送进三根手指在紧致的甬道内抽插，他重新让蔡徐坤坐在自己腿上，另一只手伸进了蔡徐坤的肚兜里揉捏他早就变硬的茱萸。“小坤这里也硬硬的，好可爱。”手下的抽插不见停，他解了蔡徐坤的肚兜又去照顾他前面的勃起。

看润滑的差不多了，他便除了自己的衣服，把早已经完全挺立的火热的性器，楔进蔡徐坤的穴内。

他们终于合二为一了。他们是那么的契合，王子异深深埋在他的体内，他沉迷于这种蔡徐坤完完全全包裹着他的感觉，蔡徐坤的内里又紧又热，像一张小嘴在吮吸着他的性器，他爽的头皮发麻。

他又去撸动蔡徐坤的性器，感觉那个小东西在他手里跳动了几下，他又堵住了那个发泄的小孔，任蔡徐坤被操的哭叫也不松手，“我们一起。”他对蔡徐坤如是说，蔡徐坤被他弄得脚尖蜷缩，小腿肚子都发麻。

他几乎折腾了蔡徐坤一整晚，从三更到晨光熹微，蔡徐坤最后瘫软在床榻上，浑身都是他留下的印子，看起来色情的不行。

王子异让侍女去打了盆热水，给蔡徐坤仔细的擦拭着身体，把那些射进穴里的精液慢慢的导出来，再涂上些药膏。

蔡徐坤虽然天赋异禀，但王子异体力太过强悍，他还是被折腾惨了，连睡梦中都在吚吚呜呜地呻吟，“王子异，不要了。”王子异哄他，“好好好，不要了不要了。”

擦洗完了，王子异拉着他柔软的小手，在他颊边的小痣上落下一个轻吻，“我们一辈子在一起好吗？”

半晌，他以为蔡徐坤完完全全睡过去了，却在不经意间听见蔡徐坤闷闷地回他：“好。”


End file.
